The Truth About the Potters
by purple2dmax
Summary: Harry comes across the Potter family tree. He sees not a Harry James Potter but a Chloe Lily Potter, the child of Lily & James Potter.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy , Professor Dumbledore, Prof. Snape, Madam Pince and Madam Pomfrey belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling . Only Chloe Potter, Thomas Potter and Kassandra Potter belong to me.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The Truth About the Potters  
  
   
  
It was another normal (for the Hogwarts students) afternoon.  
  
Professor Snape gave them The Fifth Years another essay that had to be at least 2 rolls of parchment long.  
  
It was supposed to be about Truth Potions, so, naturally, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron straight to the library after her Arithmancy class and their Divination Class to do some research.  
  
When they got there, Madam Pince asked them for what class it was for and what specific topic it was on.  
  
Before Harry or Ron could reply, Hermione stepped forward. "Oh, it's for Prof. Snape's Potions class," she said in her clipped schoolgirl voice, "It's on Truth Potions, if I remember correctly."  
  
Harry and Ron snorted at this. "Why yes Granny Goose!" Harry mumbled, "This is amazing, you've never remembered anything correctly!"  
  
"Excuse me, MR. POTTER, it's fine with me if you call me Granny Goose. Older people are wiser than immature jokers like you!"  
  
" Don't you insult jokers in front of me! My father was a jo-"  
  
Madam Pince stopped walking, faced them and cut in, "I do not tolerate childish fights in the library. If you must not stop bickering immediately, I will personally guide you to the Headmaster's office. Now, If you want to finish your essay, I suggest you quietly follow me to the Potions aisle."  
  
Ron whispered, "Okay Commander Pince! Whatever you say, Sir!".  
  
"Mr. Weasley, I heard that!"  
  
"Sorry Madam," Ron said in a weak voice. He realized Harry and Hermione happily sticking their tongues out at him.  
  
Madam Pince said warningly to them " Please return the books to their proper shelves." She left them to search for the books they needed.  
  
When they had gathered all the books they could carry, they dumped them onto a table and started on their essays.  
  
After about ten minutes, Hermione said, "I'm done," she peered at them, "I suppose you aren't?"  
  
"Great guess, Herm! Ron said sarcastically, "How'd you know?"  
  
Hermione ignored his sarcasm. "I'm going to do a bit of light reading." She wandered away into the tall stacks of books.  
  
"If I know Hermione as well as I think I know her," he put his finger to his chin thoughtfully, " then that must mean about a hundred books!"  
  
Harry burst into laughter at his friend's comment. " Come on Ron, let's get to work."  
  
Hermione found an interesting-looking book. It looked quite new to her. The shiny leather cover was emblazoned with gleaming gold words, The Famous Book of Family Trees and hands intertwining around a silver heart.  
  
"Harry's family must be in here!" she thought to herself.  
  
She scanned the Index for Potter. It was located somewhere between Pott and Potts. She flipped the pages to page 1972.  
  
There it was, smack right in the center of the page. I looked for Thomas and Kassandra Potter, because Harry told her that Dumbledore said it was his grandparents' name; his father's parents.  
  
It was there, with James Potter as their son, and Lily Potter as James' wife. Something wasn't right. Instead of Harry James Potter (born 31 July) as their child, it said Chloe Lily Potter (born 04 Nov.).  
  
She sat there, awestruck, questions continously flowing into her head. Who were Harry's real parents? Who was Chloe Potter? Who were James and Lily Potter to Harry? Was he adopted?  
  
Were Harry and Chloe twins? Was she a sister Harry never knew about? Or was this just a new looking old book?  
  
She took a few deep breaths, gathered her bearings and went back to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Guess what I found!" she said nervously to them. The color was drained from her face.  
  
A frown appeared on Harry's face. " Herm! Are you okay? Do you want us to bring you to Madam Pomfrey?" he said.  
  
She forced a weak smile. "No need. But I appreciate your concern. You better take a look at this book. It concerns me that you're not in it."  
  
"Why does it concern you?"  
  
"I--look at it closely. At the bottom of the page you'll see something that will shock you, so you better sit down." She pointed.  
  
A sharp gasp told her Harry had seen it and was confused.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, "D'you know what this means?"  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea." Harry softly said.  
  
Hermione stood up, slung her bookbag over her shoulder, straightened her pleated skirt and robes, carried the heavy book and said bossily, "We had better go see Dumbledore right now."  
  
"You think he knows about this?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Come on Ron, hurry!"  
  
"Okay, no need to get your hair messed up." he said, tone telling Harry and Hermione he was very much annoyed at them, bossing him around.  
  
Ron stood up, and the three of them raced through the corridors, only stopping in front of the Headmaster's office.  
  
"What's the password, Harry?" she asked, impatiently tapping her foot.  
  
Harry scratched his head, racking his brains for the password. "Lemon drop? That couldn't be it; that was the password five years ago. Bertie Botts? No, that couldn't be it either, he hates those. Droobles? I give up. Cockroach Clusters?"  
  
The door opened, revealing Dumbledore's massive office.  
  
"I was only kidding!"  
  
Hermione stepped forward, taking the lead. "Professor Dumbledore, sir? We have a one question for you. Could you answer it?"  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat behind the desk. "Yes, children, come in. You have just asked me a question, but I will permit you to ask me more." He smiled at them, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Er, sir, I found this book, The Famous Book of Family Trees and thought of Harry when I saw the word "famous". I looked for his family tree, and there it was, larger than life."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and said to her, "What is the problem then, my child?"  
  
Hermione fidgeted slightly, perhaps under the stares of Ron, Harry and Prof. Dumbledore. "The only thing bothering me sir, is that instead of Harry James Potter (born 31 July), it said Chloe Lily Potter (born 04 Nov.).  
  
The twinkle was now back in the Professor's eyes. He turned to Harry. "Ah, little man, this, this is a piece of information that not one individual in the wizarding or Muggle world knows about, except for me, and Prof. McGonagall perhaps.  
  
" Is she alive, perhaps? I would certainly like to meet a member of my family who is not a Dursley!" he said hopefully.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. " Well, you will meet her soon. She is in Gryffindor House as well. Quite a good Quidditch player, if I do say so myself."  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Author's Note: Please, please review. I will not continue unless I get at least 5 reviews.  
  
Don't you want to know who she is?  
  
   
  
   
  
  


End file.
